Brikwars Wiki
hello delicious friend, This is Steam Peng. Mk1 (talk) 23:46, October 25, 2013 (UTC), legofan, steampunk man, tank man, and of crouse wargamer. Welcome to the Brikwars Wiki Welcome to the greatest (and only)legoian wargaming Wikius. First off, what is Brikwars? Brikwars is a wargame that you play with toys, namely, construction toy like lego or mega blocks(though mainly lego are use in most game. Why? because there the greatest toy ever and they don't break as easly after getting hit by a bazooka Dum-dum.) While this site is manly use for brikwars, we well also welcome other lego based war games or table-top RPG, even your OWN rules you made. Please come here to spread your lego knowledge of wargaming and other table top games About Brikwars.... — from the BrikWars.com '' Brikwars'' is what happen when the beer and pretzel game group meets the lego fans meet the wargaming circle who them themselves get drunk and somehow they made a game. In this game, you can used all of the tools in your lego box and clober something(s) togetor to sent to battle the other players creations and kick-a...(were trying to make the game a little more classy by removing "most" cuss words and crap, see below)...brick. the reason why this wiki is called "the brikwars wiki" is because, well, it really the only lego wargame of any size and re-known(every thing else is quite small in compairson) also, we don't auto banned for having fun on are forums, as long as you behave ....And the wikia a word to brikwars froum user The Brikwars wikia is the only wikia to what I know about that is about legos with wargaming\RPG. we also want to be a "friendy" wiki. so people can enjoy themselfs and parents don't have to worry about kids (while brikwars is more of a olders man game, there are people who are as young as ten years old and play brikwars and other lego wargames and rpgs, I, for one, is age:16) doing or saying bad things with legos. so we'll hopefully try to tone down the 18+ talk around here. yes, I KNOW MOST of the people who play brikwars are A) AFOLs and\or B) Beer and pretzel gamers, but there well be other game on here useing legos(Ex: brickquest). there well be exceptions to the rule(a.k.a. pirates "drunkard" ability), but please be "gentleman" about it and ONLY say it if you must. yes, we know most of you brikwar players are barbarians that make fun of everyone ,and while it funny on the brikwars forums, don't type that way here please, were trying to be family firendy. thank you. also, were trying to get some brikwars only walls up for those people who DO want a crazy,insane, non family friend forum game \ page, but they well also be lock down to anyone trying to view them other then wiki members that go here. also, since I got banned for having fun on the brikwars wiki, some brikwars people are NOT allow to post here, at ALL!!!(i got ban becasue I had this wiki, so I well do the same in kind) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse